TNBR : Skaarj on NX01
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: It all happens when the impulse and warp drive is shut down mysteriously. Who is responsible? Hint, look at the title.
1. Engine Problem

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything that is not mine.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Engine Problem**

It was really a normal day for the crew of the Starship Enterprise, or at least, everyone thought so.

Trip was working on the Engineering, gathering some reports and all, when suddenly the warp engine was shut down without a warning.

***Beep* "**Bridge to Engineering" Trip recognize the voice as Travis'. He knew what was coming up next.

"Go ahead, Travis."

"I've lost warp drive, and beginning to lose impulse too. What's going on down there?"

"Your guess' as good as mine. Hang on, I'll check it out." Trip turned off the comm. and turned to one of the crewmen working on the Engineering. "Ed, can you check the warp and impulse drive?"

The said crewman took only a second to finish the work. He came up with an unsatisfying result. "There's nothing wrong, sir."

"You sure?"

"Yes, sir. I am, sort of. It looks like the engine was shut down manually."

"By whom?"

"Let's see." The crewman analyzed the log more thoroughly, "Unknown."

Trip froze, then after some seconds, he reached the comm. button. "Tucker to the Bridge"

The Captain was the first responder "You found the problem, Trip?"

"Yes, sir. I think the ship's been infiltrated."

* * *

Malcolm and the security group were now on the engineering. The crewman who analyzed the log earlier was showing one of the securities the log.

"So, who do you think is responsible." Asked Malcolm to Trip.

"Suliban?"

"In the Expanse? I don't think so. I think it's the Xindi."

"We didn't encounter any ship, and I highly doubt the Xindi has stealth device. We've never encountered any invisible Xindi ship have we?"

"Hey, what's this?" Malcolm accidentally stepped on a PADD-like alien device.

"Seemed to be an Alien computer." Trip picked it up and looked at the letters, which he was unfamiliar with. "We're gonna need Hoshi right away."

**

* * *

A/N : Sorry for short chapter, this story is going to be filled with some short chapters, since it is just one of the first UTTF story prequel.**

**Review Please!**


	2. The Skaarj

**No A/N for today.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Skaarj.**

"No, I can't understand a word." Said Hoshi for the tenth time when Trip and Jonathan asked her again. "The U.T. can't translate it either. We're gonna need audio sample, sir."

"Alright, I'm gonna keep this in my room for a while. Keep me posted if you find something." Jon picked the alien PADD and went to his ready room.

Porthos barked as his master went inside the room. "Oh, don't give me that look." Jon said as his dog put a begging face to him. "You're not getting any cheese." He sat and leaned on his chair. That's when he suddenly remembered of something. Translator!

Archer grabbed a small black Translator with green console. He then shoved the Alien computer and put it near the Translator.

*Beep, beep*

Jonathan read the translation shown on the Translator. He quickly reached the comm. as he finished reading it.

"Archer to Tucker"

* * *

The door bell beeped. Archer quickly responded, "Come in."

The door opened, revealing the Chief Engineer. "You asked to see me, sir?"

"Sit down." Trip sat on an empty chair next to him. "Well, I think it's about time to show my secrets to you."

After an hour of explanation, Trip still had his eyes locked on Archer as he told him about how he was taken to another dimension, forced to fight for freedom, got to meet peoples from various worlds (**A/N : See UT X-treme overs.**)

"Wow, was that really happened?" Archer nodded as a response. "So why are you telling me these?"

"I just translated the log, it has your name on it. Just look at it."

Trip read what was inside the Translator aloud.

"_'Warrior Ka'sesh log._

_It's been 5 days after the Dark Lord sent us here via the newly built time machine-dimensional portal. We were sent to this world for 2 goals. One, to eliminate Sergeant Jonathan Archer and Corporal Charles "Trip" Tucker. Two, to ensure the victory on our last invasion in the past. By eliminating two of those elite UT Taskforce soldiers. We could change the history, slightly. This is our first try. If we succeeded on this mission, the Darklord will continue with the others, but if it fails, we will discontinue this mission. I have shut down their warp and impulse drive, so they will be easier to destroy when our battleship arrives. Now I have to disable tactical systems and pinpoint the portal destination. I hope I will succeed again, so they'll promote me into a Skaarj Lord (yippie!)_'. Sir, what's the UT Task Force."

"I don't know. But from the evidence on the log, it might not be existed, yet. I think it will be formed in the future and we're in it."

"And the Skaarj?"

"I've only heard about them. They're much more like Klingon in attitude POV. They're Reptillian race divided into warriors and troopers caste. They're led by a queen. Their relationship with Human is very bad. They even had a war once."

"Should I inform Malcolm about this?"

"No. We'll take care of it ourselves." Jonathan picked up a box and opened it, revealing bunch of weapons unknown to Trip. "This are the weapons in the Tournament"

**

* * *

A/N : Next chapter, Jon and Trip beating the crap out of the Skaarj Spy. Note that this happens between UT-Xtreme overs and UTTF : Skaarj Invasion.**

**Review please and feel free to ask anything!  
**


	3. Takedown

**A/N : This is the last chapter of this uninteresting story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own STE or UT.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Takedown.**

Trip was nervous when he sneaked to the Armory. The Captain had specifically told Malcolm to empty it for awhile. He was now armed with a weapon called the 'shock rifle', a weapon that fires plasma beams and shock balls.

As he reached the torpedo tubes, he saw a strange greenish creature with dreadlocks and a pair of blades mounted on its wrist. He guessed it as a Skaarj.

"Freeze!" He yelled. He then realized that it was a big mistake alerting the alien of his presence. It lunged toward him and slashed his chest with its blade.

"Argh!" He backed off as far as he could, only to trip a PADD lying on the floor. He fell down. The Skaarj jumped at him and readied its blades. Trip closed his eyes, when suddenly a blue beam passed in front of it. Trip took his chances by backing off while the Skaarj was distracted.

It was a hard fight against the Skaarj, even when it was outnumbered. It seemed that it could foresee every attack thrown to it. Every time Archer or Tucker tried to blast it away, the Skaarj always somehow found some way to evade it, a second _before_ the gun fired.

"It's no use, sir! We can't hit it!" Said Trip after 20 units of ASMD were wasted.

"Hang on. I have an idea." Archer took an aim on the greenish Skaarj. As always, it dodged left 1 second before the gun shot.

"Now, Trip!" Trip nodded and shot the Skaarj mid-air. It fell dead as the beam hit its chest.

"Good job, Trip. But we're not finished. Help me dispose of this corpse."

"Gladly, Cap'n" Trip said as he lifted the corpse up. "Wow, must've weighed more than 200 pounds."

* * *

The corpse was transported safely to an asteroid via transporter, where hopefully no one would ever found. Archer was glad no one saw the transportation, or the Skaarj itself (Trip put it in a box, so they could carry it without the crew seeing it.)

Archer was now sitting on the table, a small on his hand. Suddenly, the door bell rang. "Come in." He answered.

The door opened, once again revealing Trip, "You asked to see me, sir?"

"Yes please sit down." Trip sat on the chair available to him, the one he sat on the previous day he came.

"I'd like to thank you for the job well done. And I think there's something I need to inform."

"About what?"

"About the Liandri Mining Corporation requesting you to come with me in the next Tournament."

Trip was really surprised. "Really? But Cap'n, I'm inexperienced for such thing!"

"So was I when I first came, but I learned fast and so will you." He paused for a second, then continued, "But, if you want to decline..."

"No, I'd like to see this world. I wanna know what kind of thing they have there."

"That's my Chief Engineer I know. Okay, we'll go in 3 days."

"Thank you, sir. If you'll excuse me." Trip went back to the door.

Outside, he grinned widely. He was really anxious to learn about the engines he had never seen. Well, he's a chief engineer in an explorer ship, right?

Little did he, or Jonathan know, that in the next Tournament, they'd face more than they had never expected.

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Aaaaand The End for this story, but a beginning of the entire story! See also :**

**Other TNBR pre-UTTF stories (all crossovering with Unreal Tournament) :**

**TNBR : WhoNecris. (Horton Hears a Who)**

**TNBR : Free from Orochi. (King of Fighters) -coming soon-**

**The UTTF story**

**UTTF : Skaarj Invasion.**

**Review please!  
**


End file.
